camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.110b
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.110b Release Notes Nov 3, 2011 Class Balance Bug Fixes *Albion **The level 32 Baseline Constitution Buff Benison of Fortitude has had its range correctly set to 1500 units. *Hibernia **The level 39 Baseline Constitution Buff Redwood’s Resilience and the level 43 Baseline Constitution Buff Redwood’s Girth have been correctly set to not be interruptible. World Changes Realm vs. Realm - Frontiers *Player-crafted siege weapons that can be built without a Siege Tent nearby have had their RP values reduced. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that caused special ammo on siege weapons to display incorrectly in the siege window. Items Bug Fixes *The Artifact Replacement NPCs have been re-enabled. These NPCs will now give you a list of all the artifacts you have ever activated. Selecting any one of these artifacts will give you the encounter credit and activation scroll / book for that artifact if appropriate. *Fixed an issue where shatterbone Axe item was dealing thrust damage instead of slash damage. *Corrected an issue where players did not receive one or more buffs when using the Draught of Heroism, Draught of Superior Courage, and Draught of Courage multi-buff potions. Encounters *Adjusted Irewood's Revenge to reset after a specific amount of time if the encounter is abandoned at phase two. Dungeons Bug Fixes *The Albion, Hibernian, and Midgard Champion NPCs within Darkness Falls have been moved back to the top of their respective staircases. Quests Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Dragonslayer Weapon trade-in quest which was preventing players from trading in their Dragonslayer Weapon for an alternate version. *Fixed an issue with the Champion Weapon upgrade quest which prevented players from receiving an upgraded version of their Champion Weapon after achieving Champion Level 5 or completing the Inferno quest. *Players on the Olorustos’ End quest will now more reliably receive credit for killing Baestegor. *Stor Gothi Soti within Thorsa Faste will now grant permission to teleport players to General Acheren if they meet the requirements in the Midgard Tutorial. *Urgam the Royal Herald no longer suggests that King Eirik controls an army from an opposing realm. *Vinajara on the beaches near Fort Atla no longer refers to her sister as her brother to players doing “The Ultimate Sacrifice” quest. *The vendo bone carriers in the Vale of Mularn needed for the “Carved in Bone ( Epic 1)” quest have had their level reduced to a more appropriate level. *Siegloden will now allow players to interact with him for the” Armed and Dangerous (Epic 3)” quest in Midgard. *Quest name “Disgusting Ooze” in Hibernia is now spelled correctly. *Angvir in Fort Veldon will now teleport players on the “Safeguarding the Future” quest in Midgard (Gaheris and Mordred). *Wearing the Ensorcelled Dragonsworn Helm will once again enable players to interact with Randolfus for the Mission: Infiltration (Midgard) quest in the Vale of Mularn. User Interface *Updated the Map Descriptions for the following zones to reflect the changes made with the introduction of the New User Journey content: **Albion: Camelot Hills, Campacoretin Forest, and Avalon Marsh. **Hibernia: Lough Derg, Silvermine Mountains, and Shannon Estuary. **Midgard: Vale of Mularn, East Svealand, West Svealand, and Gotar. Engineering *Added code to help players who were running slower than others in their group in some instances. *Speed buffs such as Hastener, Speed of the Hunt Gems, Cabalist pet-speed buffs, Winged Helm’s Speed of the Messenger, and Archer Speed Bursts will now coexist with the various speed chants and songs. **The listed speed buffs will remain on players and pets as cast until they expire, are canceled, or are overwritten by a higher delved speed buff of the same variety. **If a player has both Hastener and player-cast speed chants, the higher delve buff will be the effective one. Bug Fixes *Corrected information on Purge and Divine Intervention delves. *Fixed a bug that was making player characters appear to "fall" through geometries and through water when swimming underwater. *Fixed a client crash issue which could occur when very large tooltips were displayed. *Fixed a bug that prevented classes that cannot bind at keeps from claiming keeps. *Bonedancer sub-pets now use the same movement speed calculations as other pets. *Fixed a bug that was making siege projectiles appear to travel to their targets very slowly. (No, you are not Neo.) Category:Patch Notes